Snidely Whiplash
Snidely Whiplash is the archenemy of Dudley Do-Right in the tongue-in-cheek Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties segments of the animated television series, The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1959–64) conceived by American animation pioneer Jay Ward. The character was voiced by Hans Conried in the original cartoon series. Snidely was played by Alfred Molina in the 1999 live action film version Dudley Do-Right, in which he is called Snidely K. "Whip" Whiplash. Whiplash is the stereotypical villain in the style of stock characters found in silent movies and earlier stage melodrama, wearing black clothing, cape, and a top hat, and twirling his long handlebar moustache. He has a henchman named Homer, who usually wears a tuque. In the cartoon's opening segments, Snidely is seen tying Nell Fenwick to a railroad track. He is the antithesis of Do-Right, who is the archetype of goodness and a Royal Canadian Mounted Policeman. Later popular culture references *in The Simpsons episode, Glamourus Godfrey, Mr Burn makes reference to Snidley in song One of the achievements/trophies for the game Red Dead Redemption is called Dastardly, after another infamous villain that resembles Snidely, Dick Dastardly, but the icon has a top hat and curled mustache, resembling Snidely. Pinky and the Brain allude to Snideley in the episode "Leave It to Beavers/Cinebrainia", in which Pinky, dressed in a top hat and long mustache, ties a rag doll to train tracks and Brain, dressed as a Mountie, attempts to save the doll. *Family Guy pays homage to Snidely Whiplash when it was revealed on the episode "Mother Tucker" that Peter Griffin has an evil twin brother Thaddeus, who looks exactly like Peter, but talks and dresses like Snidely and wears an identical long mustache. *One of Lee Publications's invisible ink books contains a puzzle in which Snidely Whiplash has kidnapped a beautiful circus acrobat. *The Sims 2: Bon Voyage features a character who picks pockets and strongly resembles Whiplash. *In the first pilot episode of The Fairly OddParents, after Vicky is shot out of a circus cannon, she lands on railroad tracks and is tied to them by Timmy, who is dressed like Snidely Whiplash. Hall-of-Fame relief pitcher Rollie Fingers of the Oakland A's was nicknamed "Snidely Whiplash" because of his handlebar mustache. *Droopy does his impression of Snidely Whiplash in his cameo in the Roger Rabbit short, Roller Coaster Rabbit, after tying Jessica Rabbit to the tracks of the roller coaster in which Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman are riding. *In the Mystery Science Theater 3000 episode riffing Space Mutiny, Kalgon, the main villain, yells that the main heroes are "meddling fools", prompting Crow to remark "Who is he, Snidely Whiplash?" *In The ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny, Whiplash has a brief cameo near the beginning and is later seen in a pile of dead bodies near Captain Hook's hand. The single cover of the Taylor Swift song, Mean, features Taylor tied to a set of railroad tracks, watched over by a man that bears a striking resemblance to Snidely. *In episode 24, season 1, of the TV show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Spike's clothes resemble Snidely's. In episode 24 of season 2 of that show, the griffon character Gustav resembles Snidely Whiplash in one of Pinkie's accusation stories. *In an episode of Man Up!, Craig and Kenny draw a mustache on Will's face while he is asleep, commenting when he awakens, "Will is gone, but look, it's Snidely Whiplash!" Gallery Dudley_Confronting_Snidely.png|Dudley Do-Right confronting Snidely. Snidely_Foreclosing.png|Snidely foreclosing a mortgage. Category:Characters Category:Dudley Do-Right Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Dudley Do-Right Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Article stubs Category:Characters